Romance is Magic
by lionkingforever
Summary: In this story, the Mane six encounter events that they find their true love. Finding out that romance is magic too. Read and review please! Includes mane six. (from now on, any story that has MLP:RIM in its description, know that it takes place after this story.)
1. Appledash

Rainbow Dash was invited to Sweet Apple Acres to have some apple cider with Applejack. It seemed that AJ had something bothering her and she _needed _to talk with her.

When she arrived she saw Applejack standing there smiling nervously at her. she licked her lips when she saw the cider but quickly cleared her throat when remembered her friend was there too.

"Um, hi Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said as she wiped the saliva off her face.

"Howdy Rainbow!" AJ greeted her friend.

"So I heard you wanted to talk." Rainbow said. Applejack nodded her head and then said "Yeah, but let's go to mah room."

**_Applejack's room..._**

Applejack poured each a mug of cider and started talking "RD, have ya ever had feelings for somepony?" the blue pegasus thought for ten seconds and then replied "Well there was this wonderbolt Soarin but he's with this mare Spitfire, so no."

"Well um, how would ya feel if one of your friends had feelings for ya?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and asked "Why do ask that?"

"N-No reason." the orange farmpony replied quickly.

"Well I would tell them that we can only be friends." she said before she drank her cider.

AJ sighed and poured them another mug and then after refilling them she asked "Have ya ever felt like ya love a pony so much that ya needed to tell them?" Rainbow Dash shook her head. They drank, AJ refilled their mugs and said "Ah should warn ya there is twenty percent alcohol in these." Rainbow Dash nodded although feeling tipsy.

AJ sighed and then asked again "RD?"

"Yes?"

"Ah need to tell ya something."

"Well, what is it?"

Applejack filled their cups for the fifth time and said "Ah have deep feelings for a mare and she is one of my best friends." and then they emptied their cups and she refilled them.

"Oh my Celestia! Who is it? A-and I...I...think we're drunk."

"That's the only reason I made us drink cider, so that you may forget about what Ah am about to tell ya." "What?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused. Applejack put a hoof on her muzzle and said "It's you RD, a-ah love ya." and removed her hoof.

"AJ what are you-" suddenly Applejack pressed her lips against hers.

"HMPH!" was all Rainbow got to say before she slowly closed her eyes and kissed her back. AJ broke the kiss and asked "Well, will ya reject me?" "No." answered Rainbow Dash.

Then they closed their eyes and nuzzled each other.

The rainbow-maned mare stopped and said "Thanks a lot for doing this Applejack." "Why?" the confused earthpony asked. "Cause it made me realize my feelings for you. I used to have feelings for you but I kept denying it, but now that you did this...it made me realize l love you."

"Ah am glad to hear that sugarcube."

Both smiled and spooned.

Until Big Mac came in.

* * *

Well here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and review!


	2. Fluttermac

Fluttershy was invited to a fundraising event hosted by the Apple Family.

She was really excited! Oh, all the charities and animal shelters she could donate to! To save all the poor puppies,kittens,birds,fish, bunnies and all the rodents was her goal to coming to this event, she wasn't much of a _social butterfly _despite her cutie mark.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and entered Sweet Apple Acres.

Her eyes widened as she saw all the ponies in there, they were so many! Some of them were even elites from Canterlot. She started to turn around but stopped herself, "You can do this Fluttershy, do this for the sake of all those poor animals." she said to herself. She then took another deep breath and decided to look for Applejack, she finally found her selling some cider to ponies.

She decided to also buy one bottle of cider.

When she bought it and began to drink it, Applejack told her "Um, listen Fluttershah. Ah don't think ya can last here for ah minute without an escort." she smiled and added "Mah brother Big Mac can be your escort."

Fluttershy refused but, reluctantly agreed.

As Big Macintosh escorted her, she felt like he was just like. Nice, humble and quiet. Suddenly she felt herself blush as if…she had a crush on him!

_"No,No,No,No,No,No,No,No. You can't be with him! He deserves much better. Oh Fluttershy! If only he felt the same about you. Anyway, it's just a little crush that you will get over it soon."_ Fluttershy thought to herself.

Actually Macintosh was having the same thoughts.

_"ENOPE! Ya can't be with a mare like her. She deserves much and besides, she is mah sister's friend. Oh Big Mac! If only you weren't so shy. Anyway, Ah don't like her that much do Ah?"_ thought Big Macintosh to himself.

Fluttershy gulped, mustered all her courage and finally asked him "Did you ever have a crush on somepony?"

"Eyup." Big Mac said.

"Um, w-what personality do you seek i-in a…mare?" she asked again.

"Kindness." Macintosh replied.

_"I think…he likes me. But they say you can't rush relationships._ " Fluttershy thought

_"Oh Ah hope Ah didn't imply that Ah like her."_ Macintosh thought.

The Event ended and everypony went home, except Fluttershy who was helping AJ clean up.

After she was done she saw Big Macintosh standing there closing a pen's gate. She walked towards him and thought to herself _"Stop being such a doormat Fluttershy!_ _Ask him if he loves you."_ "Um, Big Macintosh?" she asked making him look at her. "Do you have feelings for…_me_?" She asked.

Both blushed.

"Ah do, and it okay if you don't have the sa-" but he wasn't able to finish cause the yellow mare kissed him right on the lips. He didn't resist at all and kissed her back.

After a minute they broke the kiss and Fluttershy thanked herself for asking him this question. Cause it made her realize her feelings for him.

* * *

2nd chapter done too. I wonder who is the 3rd pony. Review please!


	3. Rariblood

"IT'S MINE!" shouted Rarity as she caught the bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, sorry..." she silently said as the other bridesmaids glared and frowned at her.

Then they all shook their heads and went away.

"You are Rarity, Element of Generosity?" asked a male voice. She turned around and saw the most handsome and uncouth stallion.

Prince Blueblood.

Her eyes widened and suddenly she lost control of herself. She slapped him hard across the cheek making him fall, unfortunately she fell on top him. She blushed and quickly got off him mumbling a quick apology.

Blueblood smiled smugly and said "So you are Rarity, Element of Generosity?"

Rarity glared at him and said "_Yes._ I am Rarity, the mare you mistreated at the Gala."

"I really wished you weren't." he said as he sighed.

She asked "Why?" and was replied "Celestia told me that the Elements of Harmony will be there and I decided to court one of the Elements of Harmony. Unluckily, I didn't knew how you looked like and I mistaked you as a gold digger. Which resulted in mistreating you."

Rarity opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Would you like to start over?" asked Blueblood and Rarity looked at him.

Here it was, her biggest dream to be royalty and a prince was asking her out.

He may have been a total jerk to her, but he said he mistaked her as a gold digger.

_"Maybe he __is__ a gentlecolt."_ Rarity thought to herself. "I'm gonna go now and when you have decided, you can tell me about it in my study. Farewell milady." he said as he left. _"Well, if I allow him to court me, I might have a chance at being royalty. Even after that disastrous night I still wished I have had found my prince. Maybe I SHOULD give him a chance, although I should be careful. Oh why not? I'll give it a shot."_ Rarity thought.

It seemed she had a crush on him once again.

**_Blueblood's study…_**

She knocked and came in. "Well I have decided that you have my permission to court moi."

"Glad to hear that." said the prince as he was reading map.

She sat down next to him and asked "Do you _really_ have feelings for moi?" the prince looked at her and replied "Yes, even when I mistaked you as a gold digger I thought you were pretty. You're beautiful, generous and an amazing designer, any pony who gets the chance to court you is considered the luckiest pony in Equestria. The only reason I went to Fancy Pants' ship launching, was to see you. I'm really sorry for mistreating you. Even if you were a gold digger, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry, it was rude of me to treat a lady like that."

Suddenly when they looked at each other, it felt like a spark ignited.

Rarity wrapped her hooves around Blueblood's neck and kissed him. Blueblood didn't resist and kissed her back.

Rarity thought to herself "Good think I gave him a chance, for now I realize my feelings for him."

* * *

Well it seems that the 3rd pony was Rarity and I'm really sorry if you don't like this ship. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	4. Twihooves

Princess Twilight Sparkle had tried to cast a new spell which resulted in her wings being broken.

She was sitting in her bed and was told to wait for her doctor. Doctor Whooves.

Twilight sighed as she waited for him to come, finally he came.

_"He's cute. WAIT! WHAT?"_ Twilight thought as the doctor applied some betadine on her wings._ "She's so pretty. I have had a crush on her for years. Now there's **no** way I can be with her."_ Doctor Whooves thought.

"Wait, I recognize you! You're that doctor that saved me from being eaten by Timberwolves!" Princess Twilight exclaimed happily.

"I…um…I suppose I did." the brown stallion replied. Yes, indeed he _did_ recall saving her.

After he had finished applying betadine on her wings he started bandaging. _"Why am I feeling like this? It can't be love, can it?"_ Twilight Sparkle thought as he bandaged her wings.

While the doctor was doing that he thought to himself _"Come on Whooves! Pull yourself together! Ask the princess if she will go on a date with you."_

He sighed.

"Princess Twilight, will you go on a date with me?" as soon as he asked that he quickly packed his stuff and ran out of the room.

Twilight was stunned.

"Did he just ask me to go on a date with him?" the purple princess asked aloud.

"What is this feeling? Its like the one which I felt when I heard my friends' voices when we defeated Nightmare Moon. Is it love? I do remember having a crush on him after he saved me. Maybe I should say yes, or maybe not. Actually I feel like I like him! Well, we have a few things in common. Maybe this IS love. Its just like making friends. It was when I felt like I care for them and I seem to like him. I feel like a should say yes. Cadence told me this is the way you feel when you like somepony. I should say YES!" Twilight said to herself.

Suddenly the purple alicorn got out of her bed, she went to find Dr. Whooves.

She found him leaving.

"Wait!"

"Princess?"

"Yes! I WILL go on a day with you!"

And with that she ran towards the doctor, kissing him. The doctor gladly kissed her back. As she kissed him, she thought to herself _"I'm **really** glad I said yes now I realize my true feelings."_

After a minute they broke the kiss and Twilight asked "Is this love, doctor?" and was replied "Yes, it is."

* * *

Well here it is the 4th chapter. Please don't hate just because it's Twihooves.


	5. Pinkiecord

Discord was invited to Gummy's after-birthday party by Pinkie Pie.

When he reached Sugarcube Corner (actually he just disguised himself as a cupcake and magically teleported to her room) he went straight into Pinkie's room, finding it full of balloon and streamers.

"Hello Discord! Come and have some tea! Well, this _is_ a tea party." the pink mare explained as she clapped her hooves.

Discord raised an eyebrow and asked "A tea party?" but being the master chaos meant he was completely okay with things _not_ making sense.

He sat down on a chair and held his cup upside down as she poured tea in it.

_"I like her...NO! Discord, you don't go after mares. None of them will ever love you, even if they are random like you. Remember what happened with Celestia."_ thought Discord.

_"PINKIE! Stop this right now! You can't fall in love! No pony will like you because of your randomness maybe discord…NO!"_ Pinkie Pie thought at the same time.

_"Maybe I should tell her how I feel, I'm sure Fluttershy won't mind. NO! Stop it Discord!''_ he mentally scolded himself.

Pinkie Pie herself was debating to whether tell him or not.

Luckily she came up with a plan: she will _imply_ that she likes him and if he takes the hint and does the same, maybe they _could_ be together!

Well, they say that when a couple has similar interests, they are mostly likely to be in a romantic relationship.

They were both very silly,funny,random and chaotic.

"So…" she started a conversation.

"Yes Pinkie?" asked Discord who was using Gummy as a teaspoon looked up.

"Do you want to bake some cupcakes?" She asked in musical tone similar to Do you want to build snowman?

_"Wait, does she…like me?" _he asked himself_ "NO! That's very dirty Discord! She just wants to bake some cupcakes."_ and after that, nodded.

_"Darn! Just ask him if he likes you!"_ Pinkie Pie mumbled to herself. "Wha-" was all he got to say before she yelled "DO YOU LIKE ME?!" "YES, I DO!" he replied.

"YAY!" shouted Pinkie as she hugged Discord tightly and pecked him on the lips. Discord sighed happily and hugged her back.

_"Even though the shouting gave me a little tiny mini headache, I'm glad I did that cause it was worth realizing my true feelings."_ thought Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Yay! 5th chapter! But wait there's one more chapter left.


	6. Romance is magic

Princess Twilight Sparkle had invited her friends to come to her castle.

When everypony arrived and sat on their thrones, Twilight started talking "I have called all of you, for I have learned an important lesson and I wish to share it with all of you. Take a letter Spike."

Spike immediately brought a letter and a pen, he waited patiently for Twilight to speak.

She blushed and started "Dear Princess Celestia, I always thought that friendship was the greatest magic of all. But I have recently discovered a new type of magic that is strong as friendship."

She then turned around and faced all of them, she took a deep breath and then announced "Dr. Whooves and I are dating."

"Oh my, that's great news."

"Yeehaw! Twilight finally has a coltfriend!"

"You just got twenty percent cooler, Twi!"

"Darling, that's simply divine!"

"YAY! I should throw a party for you guys!"

She blushed again as they congratulated her. Suddenly Fluttershy yelled "LISTEN!" but then shyly mumbled an apology. "Big Mac and I…dating too."

The rest of the mane six complimented her for her courage and after that Rainbow Dash and Applejack declared together "We're a couple." They got even more praises than Twilight and Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie also admitted that she and Discord were in love too, although it _did_ shock her friends.

"Well to be honest, I'm being courted by the prince." Rarity said.

Twilight tried to tell them Blueblood wasn't a jerk but nopony listened.

"Ah will talk to ya about this later." Applejack darkly whispered to Rarity.

After all that, Twilight resumed to the letter. "My friends and I have experienced it, and I'm sure that we all agree it _is_ strong as friendship. My friends and I have learned this valuable lesson that, just like friendship…_romance is magic_."


End file.
